Conventional information and communication systems can include for example a user input device for facilitating user input, a display device for displaying information, and a processor for receiving, managing, and processing the user input and information. Many modern applications have merged the functions of the input device and the display device to create an intuitive, easy-to-use user interface.
Graphical user interfaces have been developed in which the display device displays a series of icons or menus which a user selects or manipulates with the user input device to provide user input. For example, in some systems the user input device comprises a pointing mechanism such as a mouse or joystick that can be used to manipulate a pointer over the icons or menu items displayed on the display device. The user can select an icon or menu item by positioning the pointer over the input area associated with the icon or menu item and hitting a select key.
Another example of a graphical user interface are those that comprise a “touch screen” in which the user provides input by tapping or writing directly on the display device. Touch screens can display icons or menus or can display other input metaphors such as a keyboards or response buttons. The user can select a menu item, icon, keyboard key, or response button, for example, by tapping on the display device in the input area associated with the desired item, icon, key, or button. The displayed keyboard or button can enable the user to enter various pieces of information such as but not limited to telephone numbers, response to display commands, and menu selections.
Other devices can be equipped with handwriting recognition software which enables the user to write alphanumeric characters onto an input area with a stylus. Handwriting recognition software within the device then attempts to interpret and recognize alphanumeric characters drawn by the user with the stylus on the input area. Generally, the information that is input may be displayed on a graphical display, such as but not limited to a liquid crystal display (LCD). In addition, the graphical display may be used to display menus or various command prompts as well as other pieces of information, such as but not limited to numbers, names, messages, menu functions, settings, and other application information such as timers or altimeters. As such, the system may be used to interact with various pieces of information displayed on the graphical display.
Touch screen user interfaces can themselves be used to display graphical user interfaces. For example, such touch screens may take the form of a virtual keyboard displayed on a graphical display wherein a discrete input area of the display corresponds to each key of a keyboard functions via a touch screen mechanism. These touch screen user interfaces are designed to be more intuitive and easier to use in comparison to hardware input user interfaces.
One characteristic all of these input/display devices share is that the user interface input metaphor and means can be reconfigured to meet specific applications. Often times these user interfaces are employed in mobile devices such as mobile telephones or personal digital assistants. The display devices associated with mobile devices are typically relatively small in size, particularly when compared with the display devices of less mobile systems such as a personal computer. Due at least in part to this small size, however, in some situations the graphical display and/or touch interfaces can be difficult to use. Certain environmental conditions, such as motion or trembling, can further increase the ease-of-use and accuracy problems. Unfortunately, it has been difficult to combat the problems associated with a smaller size input device and the typical movement and environmental conditions often present when a mobile device, such as a mobile telephone or personal digital assistant is used. Although data and commands may be entered via the virtual keyboard, icon, menu, or handwriting recognition system, the entry speed is reduced, the discomfort level is increased, and the error rate greatly increased relative to having used a full sized keyboard or to operation of the keyboard or input device under normal conditions, i.e. no movement.
One such situation where graphical display touch interfaces are often difficult to use is where the user is in motion, such as where the user is walking and thus the graphical display itself is in motion. Another situation where the graphical display touch interface is difficult to utilize is where the user is sitting in a vehicle and thus the graphical display touch interface is vibrating or trembling. In such situations, the user often is unable to focus on the moving graphical display touch interface or is unable to actuate the graphical display touch interface for example via a stylus or the user's finger.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a user interface that combines display and input devices in an adaptable manner to address the problems associated with theses devices to achieve added benefits such as comfort and ease-of-use.